


Trick Drabble #8

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, naked Troy, surprise family visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt “I really would’ve liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town.” - “I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.”





	Trick Drabble #8

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> “I really would’ve liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town.” - “I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.” for Trick <3

Troy made his way down the back set of stairs that went directly to the kitchen from the second floor of the house. He could hear his in-laws car idling outside and their voices carrying through the open windows as they chatted with the next door neighbor who had been mowing his lawn upon their arrival.

As he entered the kitchen he spotted Nick at the stove cooking dinner, which was undoubtedly for the four of them, maybe their siblings as well if the amount of food around the kitchen was any indicator.

Nick looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at the sight of Troy rushing down the stairs towards him.

“I really would’ve liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town.” Troy said pointedly, looking towards the door of the kitchen like speaking of them might make them appear suddenly. He got along alright with Travis, Madison was hit or miss.

“Well, I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.” Nick said, tone put-upon as he took another look over his shoulder at Troy before going back to cooking. “They called while you were in the shower. I had to get this food going NOW or it wouldn’t be ready in time for when Jake and Alicia arrive.”

“So everyone is coming over?” Troy said with a groan, still standing buck naked in the middle of the kitchen and ignoring Nick’s comment about underwear.

“Yes, they decided to surprise us with a family get together. Now go put some clothes on before you give my mother another reason not to like you.” Nick chided before turning away from dinner to push troy towards the stairs.

Troy did as he was told, just making it up the stairs and out of sight before Madison let herself into the kitchen to see what Nick was cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
